Even though the facsimile machine is heavily relied upon by businesses of all sizes and is quickly becoming a standard piece of office equipment many businesses or households cannot receive the benefits of the facsimile machine. Unfortunately, for a small business or for a private household, a facsimile machine is a rather expensive piece of equipment. In addition to the cost of purchasing the facsimile machine, the facsimile machine also requires toner, paper, maintenance, as well as possible repairs. These expenses may be large enough to prevent many of the small businesses and certainly many households from benefiting from the service that the facsimile machine can provide for others who are constantly traveling and who do not have an office, it may be impractical to own a facsimile machine. In fact, the Atlanta Business Chronicle estimates that 30% of the small businesses do not have any facsimile machines. Therefore, many businesses and households are at a disadvantage since they do not have access to a facsimile machine.
Because a facsimile machine can be such an asset to a company and is heavily relied upon to quickly transmit and receive documents, a problem exists in that the machines are not always available to receive a facsimile message. At times, a facsimile machine may be busy receiving another message or the machine may be transmitting a message of its own. During these times, a person must periodically attempt to send the message until communication is established with the desired facsimile machine. This inability to connect with a facsimile machine can be frustrating, can consume quite a bit of the persons time, and prevent the person from performing more productive tasks. While some more advanced facsimile machines will retry to establish communication a number of times, a person will still have to check on the facsimile machine to ensure that the message was transmitted or to re-initiate the transmission of the message.
In addition to labor costs and a reduction in office efficiency, a facsimile machine may present costs to businesses that are not readily calculated. These costs include the loss of business or the loss of goodwill that occurs when the facsimile machine is not accessible by another facsimile machine. These costs can occur for various reasons, such as when the facsimile machine is out of paper, when the machine needs repairing, or when the facsimile machine is busy with another message. These costs occur more frequently with some of the smaller businesses, who are also less able to incur these expenses, since many of them have a single phone line for a telephone handset and the facsimile machine and thereby stand to lose both telephone calls and facsimile messages when the single line is busy. In fact, the Atlanta Business Chronicle estimated that fewer than 5% of the small businesses have 2 or more facsimile machines. Many of the larger companies can reduce these losses by having more than one facsimile machine and by having calls switched to another machine when one of the machines is busy. These losses, however, cannot be completely eliminated since the machines can still experience a demand which exceeds their capabilities.
A main benefit of the facsimile machine, namely the quick transfer of documents, does not necessarily mean that the documents will quickly be routed to the intended recipient. The facsimile machines may be unattended and a received facsimile message may not be is noticed until a relatively tong period of time has elapsed. Further, even for those machines which are under constant supervision, the routing procedures established in an office may delay the delivery of the documents. It is therefore a problem in many offices to quickly route the facsimile message to the intended recipient.
The nature of the facsimile message also renders it difficult for the intended recipient to receive a sensitive message without having the message exposed to others in the office who can intercept and read the message. If the intended recipient is unaware that the message is being sent, other people may see the message while it is being delivered or while the message remains next to the machine. When the intended recipient is given notice that a sensitive message is being transmitted, the intended recipient must wait near the facsimile machine until the message is received. It was therefore difficult to maintain the contents of a facsimile message confidential.
In an office with a large number of employee it may also be difficult to simply determine where the facsimile message should be routed. In light of this difficulty, some systems have been developed to automatically route facsimile messages to their intended recipient. One type of system, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,112 to Okada, can route an incoming call to a particular facsimile machine based upon codes entered with telephone push-buttons by the sender of the message. Another type of system, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,326 to Burgess et al. or in U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,591 to Baran, requires the sender to use a specially formatted cover page which is read is by the system, this type of system, however, burdens the sender, who may very well be a client or customer, by requiring the sender to take special steps or additional steps to transmit a facsimile message. These systems are therefore not very effective or desirable.
Another type of routing system links a facsimile machine to a Local Area Network (LAN) in an office. For instance, in the systems disclosed in the patents to Baran and Burgess et al., after the system reads the cover sheet to determine the intended recipient of the facsimile message, the systems send an E-mail message to the recipient through the local network connecting the facsimile machine to the recipient's computer. Other office systems, such as those in U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,790 to Silverberg and U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,546 to Giler et al., are linked to the office's voice mail system and may leave a message with the intended recipient that a facsimile message has been received. Some systems which am even more advanced such as those in U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,628 to Misholi et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,266 to Boaz et al., are connected to an offices local network and provide integrated control of voice messages, E-mail messages, and facsimile messages.
The various systems for routing facsimile messages, and possibly messages of other types received in the office, are very sophisticated and expensive systems. While these office systems are desirable in that they can effectively route the messages at the office to their intended recipients, the systems arc extremely expensive and only those companies with a great number of employees can offset the costs of the system with the benefits that the system will provide to their company. Thus, for most businesses, it still remains a problem to effectively and quickly route messages to the intended recipients. It also remains a problem for most businesses to route the messages in a manner which can preserve the confidential nature of the messages.
Even for the businesses that have a message routing system and especially for those that do not have any type of system, it is usually difficult for a person to retrieve facsimile messages while away from the office. Typically, a person away on business must call into the office and be informed by someone in the office as to the facsimile messages that have been received. Consequently, the person must call into the office during normal business hours while someone is in the office and is therefore limited in the time that the information in a facsimile message can be relayed.
If the person away on business wants to look at the facsimile message, someone at the office must resend the message to a facsimile machine accessible to that person. Since this accessible machine is often a facsimile machine at another business or at a hotel where the person is lodging, it is difficult for the person to receive the facsimile message without risking disclosure of its contents. Further, since someone at the person's office must remember to send the message and since someone at the accessible facsimile machine must route the message to the person away from the office, the person may not receive all of the facsimile messages or may have to wait to receive the messages.
The retrieval of facsimile messages, as well as voice mail messages, while away from the office is not without certain costs. For one, the person often must incur long distance telephone charges when the person calls the office to check on the messages and to have someone in the office send the messages to another facsimile. The person will then incur the expenses of transmitting the message to a fax bureau or hotel desk as well as the receiving location's own charges for use of their equipment. While these charges are certainly not substantial, the charges are nonetheless expenses incurred while the person is away from the office.
Overall, while the facsimile machine is an indispensable piece of equipment for many businesses, the facsimile machine presents a number of problems or costs. Many businesses or households are disadvantaged since they are unable to reap the benefits of the facsimile machine. For the businesses that do have facsimile machines, the businesses must incur the normal costs of operating the facsimile machine in addition to the costs that may be incurred when the facsimile machine or machines are unable to receive a message. Further, the facsimile messages may not be efficiently or reliably routed to the intended recipient and may have its contents revealed during the routing process. The costs and problems in routing a facsimile message are compounded when the intended recipient is away from the office.
Many of the problems associated with facsimile messages are not unique to just facsimile messages but are also associated with voice mail messages and data messages. With regard to voice messages, many businesses do not have voice mail systems and must write the message down. Thus, the person away from the office must call in during normal office hours to discover who has called. The information in these messages are usually limited to just the person who called, their number, and perhaps some indication as to the nature of the call. For those businesses that have voice mail, the person away from the office must call in and frequently incur long distance charges. Thus, there is a need for a system for storing and delivery voice messages which can be easily and inexpensively accessed at any time.
With regard to data messages, the transmission of the message often requires some coordination between the sender and the recipient. For instance, the recipients computer must be turned on to receive the message, which usually occurs only when someone is present during normal office hours. Consequently, the recipients computer is usually only able to receive a data message during normal office hours. Many households and also businesses may not have a dedicated data line and must switch the line between the phone, computer, and facsimile. In such a situation, the sender must call and inform the recipient to switch the line over to the computer and might have to wait until the sender can receive the message. The retransmission of the data message to another location, such as when someone is away from the office, only further complicates the delivery. It is therefore frequently difficult to transmit and receive data messages and is also difficult to later relay the messages to another location.
A standard business practice of many companies is to maintain records of all correspondence between itself and other entities. Traditionally, the correspondence that has been tracked and recorded includes letters or other such printed materials that is mailed to or from a company to the other entity. Although tracking correspondence of printed materials is relatively easy, non-traditional correspondence, such as facsimile messages, e-mail messages, voice messages, or data messages, are more difficult to track and record.
For example, facsimile messages may be difficult to track and record since the messages may be received on thermal papers which suffers from a disadvantage that the printing fades over time. Also, accurate tracking of facsimile messages is difficult since the facsimile messages may only be partially printed at the facsimile machine or the messages may be lost or only partially delivered to their intended recipients. Facsimile messages also present difficulties since they are often delivered within an organization through different channels than ordinary mail and thus easily fall outside the normal record keeping procedures of the company.
Voice mail messages are also difficult to track and record. Although voice messages can be saved, many voice mail servers automatically delete the messages after a certain period of time. To maintain a permanent record of a voice message, the voice message may be transcribed and a printed copy of the message may be kept in the records. This transcribed copy of the voice message, however, is less credible and thus less desirable than the original voice message since the transcribed copy may have altered material or may omit certain portions of the message.
In addition to facsimile and voice mail messages, data messages are also difficult to track and record. A download or upload of a file may only be evident by the existence of a file itself. A file transfer procedure normally does not lend itself to any permanent record of what file was transferred the dialed telephone number, the telephone number of the computer receiving the file, the time, or the date of the transfer. It is therefore difficult to maintain accurate records of alt data transfers between itself and another entity.